Supernatural Jess Survives
by Ronja Tark
Summary: A Jess survived story where she already knew about the supernatural and decides to tag along when the elder Winchester brother came for the younger. Will follow the show with some extras in between episodes. SamJess and DeanNone. As AU as it can get.


**Author note**: I wrote this on an impulse. If there's interest I will continue updating but it will be a slow process spanning the entire series. I do not have a beta and this is very rough around the edges. I apologies in advance for all the grammar and spelling errors.

**Disclaimer**: I do not owe Supernatural. The CW and Kripke has that pleasure.

---

**The Pilot part 1**

Fixing her earring Jessica stepped out from the hallway into the room she shared with Sam. She was wearing a short white and red striped nurse's dress, red high heals and white knee-long socks. It was her Halloween costume, a sexy nurse. When Sam first saw her in it he had been speechless and open mouthed. A very satisfying reaction Jess thought. She had rented this costume mostly for him after all. Speaking of her boyfriend.

"Sam. Get a move on, would you," she called out. "We're supposed to be there, like, fifteen minutes ago." They were meeting their friend Bryan at a local bar. She wasn't overly worried about letting Bryan wait, he was known for never being on time, but given enough time Sam would change his mind several times about going or not going.

Jess went to her mirror and took a look at herself to make sure she didn't forget anything. "Sam. You coming or what?" she called out.

"Do I have to?"

Jess turned and saw Sam peeking out from the hallway. A begging `I'm gonna go through hell if you force me to do this´ look on his face.

"Yes, it'll be fun," she smiled reassuringly.

Sam walked out shaking his head in resignation. I quick look confirmed her thought that he had not put on the costume she picked up for him. "And where is your costume?" she smiled teasingly to show him she wasn't mad.

"You know how I feel about Halloween," he said. Yes, she knew. Sam never liked this holiday. Maybe it was because of the people dressing up as monsters he used to hunt. Or, she thought, it was because it was leading up to the anniversary of his mother's death and he wasn't in the mood to celebrate anything. It might even be a combination of both explanations.

Jess hadn't been serious about the costume anyway and it had been Bryan's idea to try to get Sam into one. "Ok, no costume. Will you at least go and celebrate with me and Bryan? Please?" She pouted adoringly, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no. He wasn't the only one who could do the puppy dog eyes.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine," he said. She squealed and thanked him with a kiss knowing he only agreed for her sake.

"Come on. Let's go," she said.

---

Apparently Bryan had forgotten that he was suppose to meet them at the pub and was unsuccessfully trying to sneak up on them outside their apartment. He could certainly have taken a few lessons from Sam because coming towards them in plain sight like that wasn't the best approach. Jess smiled at his costume though, a zombie, while Sam looked at their friend like he'd lost his head.

"What do you think, huh?" Bryan asked with his arms stretched out letting them look at what he was wearing. Sam was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Whatever," he said and began to walk. Jess followed and took Sam's hand as Bryan walked behind them trying to uphold his honor.

"At least I wore a costume. If your sorry ass was trick-or-treating my house there would be no popcorn balls for you," he said smugly. Jess snickered at the look on Sam's face.

"You gave out popcorn balls?" her boyfriend asked disbelievingly.

Bryan wasn't prepared to give up though. "You could at least have gone as a slutty version of something. Slutty Dorothy, slutty Alice. Slutty Nurse."

"Hey," Jess protested as the last part was meant for her.

"I-I didn't mean you," Bryan tried to excuse himself.

"What can I say," Sam said before Jess got the chance to respond. "I've never been a big fan of the whole thing."

"Never been a fan? Wh-wh… Are you a communist?" Bryan asked incredulously. "Who doesn't like Halloween, huh?" The rest of the walk to the bar Bryan spent talking in detail about what was so great about the holiday. Sam listened but Jess could see he wasn't changing his mind.

They arrived at the bar before it was full and managed to get a table easily. The next hours they drank, had fun and got smashed.

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory," Jess said raising her glass with Bryan.

"Alright, alright, it's not that big a deal," Sam said taking a mouth full from his.

"He acts all humble but he scored a 174," she said making Bryan choke on his drink.

"Is that good?"

Considering that the top score was 180. "Scary good," Jess acknowledged.

Bryan walked behind Sam to his other side. "So there you go," he said to an uneasy Sam. "You are a first-round draft pick." He sat down on the high stool. "You can go to any law school you want."

"Actually, I got an interview here, Monday," Sam announced. Jess saw that he was smiling proudly. "If it goes okay, I think I have a shot at a full ride next year."

"Hey. It's gonna go great," Jess said as Sam looked doubtful.

"It better," he then smiled.

"How does it feel to be the golden boy of the family?" Jess cursed quietly. If only Bryan could have asked something else. She could already see Sam's good mood disappear.

"They don't know," he said.

"They don't know? Man, I would be gloating!"

Concerned Jess watched Sam, prepared to interfere.

"Why not?" Bryan demanded to know.

Sam tossed some peanuts at him. "Because we're not exactly the Brady's."

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables," he tumbled past them. "More shots," he called out heading for the bar counter.

"No, no, no, no," both Jess and Sam said trying to stop him but either he didn't hear or he ignored them. The latter seemed more plausible.

"Seriously," Jess said getting Sam's attention. "I'm proud of you. And you're going to knock them dead on Monday and you're going to get that full ride. I know it," she was confident about it. Jess didn't have to worry about money to pay for collage, her father was paying for it all, but she knew Sam didn't have that privilege.

Sam smiled, "What would I do without you?" he wondered.

"Crash and burn," Jess teased and leaned in for a kiss.

---

It was past midnight when they got home after helping a very drunk Bryan to his place. They went to bed and it didn't take long before they were both asleep.

It was a crash that woke her up. She leaned on her elbows and turned her head to where the living room was. Grunts, hits and some cursing convinced her that she wasn't imagining it. Sam wasn't at her side so she hurried out of bed walked towards the living room. Had Sam caught a burglar? She strained her ears for any sound of what was going on and to her surprise heard her boyfriend calmly talk to someone.

"Ah, the phone?" her boyfriend inquired.

"If I'd called, would you have picked up?" that someone asked. She didn't know who and it was to dark for her to see. She reached for the light switch.

"Sam?" Her boyfriend stood with another man. Both turned towards her. The other man seemed familiar to her but she could quite place him.

"Jess, hey," Sam sounded breathless. He turned back to the man and introduced her. Only it looked like he wasn't listening and being to busy checking her out.

"Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica."

Sam had a brother named Dean. One he didn't talk about much at all. But the few times he had it had always been with warmth and caring in his voice.

"Your brother Dean?" she needed him to confirm it to her. Sam nodded shortly.

"I love the smurfs," Dean said pointing at her night shirt. He walked towards her trying to charm her. "You know, I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league." He smiled adoringly. It probably would have gotten a few faster heartbeats out of her had she already not been so in love with Sam.

She smiled at Sam, who looked anything but amused. "Let me go and put something on." She said to put his mind at ease about his brother's womanizing ways. She tried to turn but was stopped by Dean.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." It was getting a little too much but thankfully Dean backed away.

"I gotta borrow your boyfriend, talk about some private family business. But ah, nice meeting you," he said going back to Sam. It was clearly a dismissal but Jess wasn't about to leave her boyfriend. She knew he hadn't had any contact with his brother or his father for years and `private family business´ could only be what she feared.

"No," Sam said. She thought he suspected the same. "No, whatever you have to say you can say in front of her." He walked over and stood by her side.

"Okay," Dean said not bothered at all. "Dad hasn't been home for a few days," he continued.

"So he's working over time on a Miller-time shift," Sam said scornfully. "He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

It obviously wasn't what Dean wanted to hear and he clarified. "Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home for a few days." Jess could feel Sam tense as the seriousness of the situation became apparent.

"What was he hunting?" he wondered. Dean's eyes shifted from his brother to her. "Don't worry Dean…" Sam said, "…she knows."

"And she hasn't run screaming for the hills. I'm impressed," Dean said and Jess could detect something bitter in his voice.

"What was Dad hunting," Sam asked again.

Dean sighed. "I've got everything in the car. Sam I need your help with this?"

"Dean…" Jess knew he was about to protest. Apparently Dean knew the same.

"Come on, dude. It's dad we're talking about."

Sam shook his head. "Show me the stuff, Dean," he sighted. Dean walked past them and Sam turned to follow. Jess wanted to go too, she had always been curious about Sam's other life. She knew about the supernatural but had never actually seen anything and this had been a huge part of Sam's childhood.

"Sam," she said hesitantly. Both her boyfriend and his brother stopped. "Can I come too?"

"Jess…" just from his tone she knew he would say no.

"Please, I want to know…" she didn't really know what to say to convince him so she turned to the puppy dog eyes and looked hopefully back at him.

"Come on," he said, clearly not happy about it. Dean was smirking and as they turned to walk she could hear him say "whipped," under his breath.

As they walked out of the apartment and down the stairs, Dean first then Sam and Jess last, Dean and Sam was arguing.

"Come on, you can't just break in, in the middle of the night and expect me to take of with you," Sam was clearly upset and Dean didn't seem to know why his brother wouldn't drop everything to come with him.

"Are you hearing me Sammy? This is about Dad. I need you."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's gates in Clifton? He was missing then too. He is always missing and always fine." Both Sam and Dean came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs with Jess stopping just behind them. Poltergeist? Devil's gate? What Jess knew about the Supernatural world came from what her father could find out, Sam didn't talk about it much and if his argument with Dean was to go by she would find out why.

"Why not?" she had apparently missed something. Dean asked the question with confusion.

"I swore I was done hunting, for good."

"Come on, it wasn't easy but not that bad," Dean scoffed and walked towards the front door.

"Yeah?" Sam countered. Both had apparently forgotten about her. "When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45." That made Jess raise an eyebrow.

"What was he suppose to do?" Dean asked.

"I was nine years old," Sam laughed incredulously. "He was suppose to say "Don't be afraid of the dark.""

""Don't be afraid of the dark?" Dean parroted. "What, are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark you know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know, but still the way we grew up after mom was killed and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her…" this seemed to be a sore spot with Dean. He was fidgeting "… and we still haven't found the damn thing," Sam continued on not noticing anything wrong with his brother. "So we kill everything we can find."

"And save a lot of people while doing it too," Dean stated proudly.

"You think this is what mom would have wanted for us?" This was really a bad thing to ask. Dean threw the door gate open and walked out.

Jess shivered in the cold night air. She regretted not putting something else on. Her shorts and shirt didn't do her any good out here. Sam and Dean went to the trunk of a black impala, still arguing. Jess couldn't really blame Sam from wanting out of that life. From what she heard it didn't sound fun or safe. She slowly approached them, it seemed like they were calming down now.

"I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. That's what I'm doing."

"Well, Dad's in real trouble right now if he isn't dead already. I can feel it," Dean said. "I can't do this alone," he announced.

"Yes you can," Sam said.

"Yeah, well I don't want to." That seemed to deflect a lot of Sam's arguments as he took a deep breath and asked for a third time, "What was he hunting?"

Dean opened the trunk and raised a fake bottom. Jess stood by Sam's side and watched in awe of all the weapons in there. "Wow," she said. Sam smiled at her and took her hand and squeezed it.

"All right, let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing," Dean asked himself. He was ruffling through some duffel bags searching for something.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam wondered.

"I was working my own gig. This voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip all by yourself?" Sam asked. He sounded suspicious.

Jess managed to hold in the laugh that wanted out at the offended look on Dean's face and the tone in his voice when he replied, "I'm twenty-six, dude."

He took out a folder and opened it. "All right. Here we go. So Dad was checking up on this Two-Lane Blacktop just outside of Jericho, California." He gave Sam a paper which looked like a copy from a newspaper. Sam took it and held it out so both he and Jess could read.

"About a month ago, this guy. They found his car but he vanished. Completely MIA." Jericho Herald, Jess read, Centennial Highway Disappearance was the headline and under a photo of a blond guy it stood, Andrew Carry MISSING.

"So maybe he was kidnapped," Sam guessed.

Dean shook his head. "Yeah, well. Here's another one in April and another one in December 04, 03, 98, 92. Ten of them in the last twenty years." For each date Dean let go of paper clippings all of missing men.

"All men," he had noticed that too. "And all same five-mile stretch of road." He took the papers, tore away the one Sam was holding, and took out a map.

"It started happening more and more often so Dad went to go and dig around. That was three weeks ago and I haven't heard from him since which is bad enough." He took out a tape-recorded. "Then I get this voicemail" he hit play.

"_Dean. Something is starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to find out what's going on. Be very careful Dean. We're all in danger."_

It was hard to hear. Sometimes the voice would disappear in static.

"You know it's EVP on that?" Sam asked.

"Not bad Sammy," Dean smirked.

Jess didn't know what EVP was but she didn't want to ask as they were on a roll now.

"Alright. I slowed the message down and ran it through a Goldwave, took out the hiss and this is what I got."

"_I can never go home."_ A female voice and it was said slowly almost dreamingly.

"Never go home," Sam repeated. Dean shut the trunk and leaned on it.

"In almost two years I never bothered you and never asked you for a thing."

Sam turned to look at her. Jess knew this was something he had to decide and she wouldn't stop him from whatever decision he came to. Finally there was a slight nod and he turned back to Dean.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him. Wait here and I'll go pack."

Jess made a snap decision. "I want to go too," she announced.

"Jess…"

"No, Sam. You leave and I'm going to worry all weekend. I want to go." She did want to go. Sam was still hesitant and Dean didn't seem to like the idea at all. "I have nothing planned and will only be home fretting and wondering what you're up to."

"Look, whatever you think you know. This is going to be ten times worse," Dean said trying to scare her off.

"I know, and I probably won't be any help at all for you, but I want to go."

Sam looked at her and then at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and said yes. Sam didn't have a lot to say about after that. They both went inside to pack, leave messages to their friends and prepare for the trip to Jericho, California.

---

**To Be Continued? **That's up to you.


End file.
